


Adaptation à la normalité

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: BTVS season 12, F/M, Spuffy, Spuffy comics, btvs comics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Par effet miroir, la naissance de la fille de Dawn & Alex amène des interrogations pour Buffy & Spike… (spéculation sur le contenu de la saison 12 en comics).





	Adaptation à la normalité

**Author's Note:**

> Le texte ci-présent se base sur l’hypothèse que le bébé que l’on voit sur la couverture du 12x01 est celui de Dawn & Alex ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire retour de vos impressions :-)

Une musique discrète s’échappait de l’appartement de Dawn et Alex, enveloppant les lieux d’une ambiance douce et chaleureuse. Une quinzaine de personnes circulaient au coeur du salon pour la célébration de la naissance du premier enfant du couple, qui était venu au monde cinq jours plus tôt. Ayant pris un moment pour se mettre à l’écart, Buffy se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, observant en spectatrice discrète le déroulé de la fête. Spike s’approcha de la Tueuse, se plaçant derrière elle et enlaça sa taille.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda t-il à la jeune femme, alors que celle-ci s’ajustait confortablement contre lui, ses formes épousant les siennes.

Elle lui répondit d’une voix distraite. « Par rapport à quoi ? »

« Voir Dawn et Alex parents, » explicita t-il.

Un sourire tranquille vint se former sur les lèvres de la Tueuse. « Je sens que je vais être une tante très attentionnée. » 

Spike eut un sourire, ses lèvres contre la peau de la jeune femme. « Elle est mal barrée si tu joues les flics avec elle. »

Buffy lui retourna une légère tape sur le bras. 

« Elle inspire la protection, » ajouta t-il plus sérieusement au sujet de l’enfant.

« Ça, c’est une vraie malédiction, » renchérit-elle taquine, entraînant une légère pression autour de sa taille en guise de répression. « Ca va être plutôt sympa le rôle de tonton, » ajouta t-elle.

Buffy tourna la tête vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur le recoin de ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent un moment tranquilles, à observer le reste des invités qui s’attroupaient à tour de rôles autour de la nouvelle née, Alex portant l’enfant délicatement dans ses bras pendant que Dawn discutait avec une de ses amies de l’université.

Spike semblait hésitant, il ouvrit la bouche, pour finalement se raviser. La Tueuse sentit néanmoins son intention avortée, et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demanda t-elle concernée, sa voix s’éraillant légèrement.

« Tu n’as pas peur d’avoir des regrets ? » se lança finalement Spike. « Pour nous… vis-à-vis de notre impossibilité à avoir des enfants… » 

Elle prit un temps de pause, contemplant le sourire qu’Alex adressait à sa fille, qui gazouillait entre ses bras.

« Je ne regrette pas d’avoir ce qu’on a, » répondit Buffy finalement. « Tu sais que je t’aime, » dit-elle en caressant distraitement l’une de ses mains qui entouraient sa taille. « Mais je mentirais si je disais que l’idée d’avoir un enfant ne me traverse pas parfois l’esprit. »

Elle sentit Spike se raidir contre elle, et tourna le visage doucement pour blottir sa tête contre la sienne, en signe de réassurance. 

« Il y a d’autres moyens. Être normal ne veut plus rien dire dans notre monde actuel… Chacun vit les choses comme il les entend. Si la question se pose pour nous… on a des options. »

Spike déposa un baiser contre sa tempe.

« Et toi ? Est-ce que… est-ce que tu voudrais un enfant ? » demanda Buffy à son tour.

« Oui, » répondit-il presque immédiatement. La spontanéité de sa réaction marqua Buffy. « Ce n’est pas quelque chose que j’ai pensé dans mon existence vampirique d’autrefois, » continua t-il. « Mais William… William en voulait. Et même si je ne suis plus la même personne, ce sont des sentiments qui me sont revenus petit à petit, avec l’âme… »

La Tueuse laissa passer un court silence. « Je le voudrais, tu sais. Avec toi. »

« Moi aussi, » répondit Spike. « Si seulement la méthode naturelle pouvait fonctionner pour nous. »

Buffy haussa un sourcil, tournant légèrement son visage pour rencontrer le regard de Spike. « Si la méthode naturelle fonctionnait pour nous, on aurait probablement une équipe de foot au complet aujourd’hui. »

Le vampire laissa échapper un rire franc.

« Est-ce qu’on vient de prendre une décision ? » demanda Buffy finalement, d’une voix contemplative. 

Le vampire hocha la tête. « Peut-être bien. »

 

**FIN**


End file.
